plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PuffyMuffins/~Feastivus 2015 Presents~
These are the presents for the Feastivus 2015 event! 'The Active Gift of Joy - Opened' You seem to be recently active. Release Date : '''12/17/15 '''Awarded to : *PuffyMuffins *Hypno1337 *ErnestoAM *Insert Your Name Here *Rx2MikeyWIKIA *Chillpeashooter *Wikia-Critic *The M.E.O.W. King *The Zombie O.O To get this gift, you must be active before or on December 17th, 2015.' Inside you find... a DLC code. Soon' 'The Editor Gift of the Article - Opened' Those articles won't edit themselves. To get this gift, you must edit an article before or on December 17th, 2015. Inside you find... a Non-PvZ Crystal! Awarded to : *PuffyMuffins Release Date : '12/17/15 'The Updated Gift of the Blogger - Opened It takes time and perfection. Awarded to : *PuffyMuffins To get this gift, you must have editted a blog you've created before December 17th, 2015. Inside you find... one +5 Damage Badge! Release Date : '12/17/15 'Roleplaying Gift of the Present - Opened Roleplaying is a good habit. Awarded to : ''' *PuffyMuffins *Hypno1337 *Chillpeashooter To get this gift, you must have roleplayed before December 19th, 2015. '''Inside you find... Puffy's Art Requesting Mechanism! Release Date : '12/19/15 'The Portrait Gift of the Gallery - Opened A picture is worth a thousand words. Awarded to : ''' *PuffyMuffins *Chillpeashooter *Devon108 To get this gift, you must have uploaded an image before December 19th, 2015. '''Inside you find... Murderer II Adminship! Release Date : '12/19/15 'The Spooky Gift of Halloween - Opened Nightmare Before Christmas? Awarded to : *PuffyMuffins *Chillpeashooter *Wikia-Critic *Hypno1337 To get this gift, you must have participated in the "Spooky's Book of Clues" event on the Spooky Wiki. Inside you find... Spooky's 2016 Pass AND the Ghostifyer. Release Date : '12/20/15 'The Killer Gift of the Murderer - Opened Naughty list for sure! Awarded to : *PuffyMuffins To get this gift, you must play Murderer I, II, or III before December 21st, 2015. Inside you find... Tesla Knife! Release Date : '12/21/15 'The Gift of Fun and Games - Opened A playful attitude leads to a playful life. Awarded to : *PuffyMuffins To get this gift, you must have been on the Fun and Games board recently. Inside you find... Dice Bombs! Release Date : '12/22/15 'The Gl101tched Gift of the Vy101ruzz - Opened He's back and better than ever! Awarded to : ''' *PuffyMuffins *ErnestoAM *Chillpeashooter *CitronFire3 *Reapeageddon To get this gift, you must've played PvZ : Vyruzz recently. '''Inside you find... PvZ Vyruzz Sub Storyline DLC Pass! Release Date : '12/23/15 'The Golden Gift of the Master Roleplays - Opened For the top three best. Awarded to : ''' *PuffyMuffins *Reapegeddon *The M.E.O.W. King To get this gift, you must have made one of three of the best roleplays on the wiki! '''Inside you find... Roleplay Trophy and Roleplay Badge! Release Date : '12/24/15 'The Fireplace Gift of Christmas Time - Opened Relax and talk to friends by the fireplace. Awarded to : ''' *PuffyMuffins *Insert Your Name Here *CitronFire3 *JungleStalker0101 To get this gift, you must have posted anything on the Fireplace board. '''Inside you find... Early Access to an Upcoming Game! Release Date : '12/24/15 'The Icy Gift of Christmas Chill - Opened There's always time for the wiki. Awarded to : *PuffyMuffins To get this gift, you must have been on the wiki on December 25th, 2015. Inside you find... Non-PvZ Icycle! '''Release Date : '''12/25/15 Category:Blog posts